Spider Man's Night of Spooks
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: Believing New York is being haunted, Spider Man and Scarlet Spider must deal with the supernatural siblings themselves...the Boo Brothers!


In an office building in New York City, Spider Man was interviewing the hysterical manager about his ravaged office.

"I'm telling ya! Everything was just fine like five seconds ago! The whole place came alive! Things started flying around everywhere and turned the whole place upside down!"

"It all happened so fast!" The manager's secretary said. "It's almost like the house was possessed!"

"You don't say?" He had an idea of who was behind this. "I'll look into it."

The hero left the building and headed to the SHIELD Triskelion to get his facts straight. "Hmm, a possessed building..."

"Hey, punk."

Spider Man jumped and turned around to see Scarlet Spider.

"Scarlet!" Spider Man pattern his chest. "Not funny!"

"I didn't do anything. You're just a scaredy cat." the brooding spider replied. "Anyway, what's this about a possessed building?"

"They say something supernatural is tearing up places in Mew York." Spider Man took out his phone and dialed a number.

"Who are you calling?"

"If something spooky is going on, there's only one ghost I know who can help."

"Oh, no." Scarlet Spider cringed beneath his mask. "You don't mean..."

"Yep." Spider Man waited for his friend to answer.

"Hello?" a sweet girl's voice said.

"Hey, Phanty. It's Spider Man."

"AHAHAHAHAHA! Hi, Spidey!" Phanty the ghost girl squealed. "What's up?"

"Yeah, we've been getting reports of buildings torn apart by supernatural forces." the hero said. "You up to your poltergeist pranks again?"

"Nope, I'm at home with my folks. But if you're having ghost trouble, I could send over some experts to help you."

"Thanks, Phanty. But I don't think-"

"SPIDEY!"

Spider Man turned and saw Scarlet Spider levitating off the ground.

"A LITTLE HELP HERE?!" Scarlet screamed. He started spinning in mid-air and was thrown back onto the ground.

"Okay! It's ghost trouble!" Spider Man replied hastily. "So, who're these experts you were talking about?!"

Phanty giggled. "Why, they're the best team of ghost exterminators around! Plus, they're good friends of mine!"

"You're friends with ghost exterminators?!" Peter was confused. Why would Phanty, a ghost, be friends with ghost exterminators?

"Yep! They're the Boo Brothers! I'll call them and have come right over! Bye-bye!"

Phanty hung up.

"What's going on?!" Scarlet Spider demanded to know.

Spider Man stared at his phone. "Well...according to Phanty, she's sending some ghost hunting friends to help with our problem."

"Ghost hunting friends?" Scarlet Spider scoffed. "You've gotta be kidding me. Besides, why would Phanty be friends with ghost hunters when she's a ghost?"

"Search me. But Phanty is full of surprises."

"I don't think it's a good idea calling that ghost girl." Scarlet Spider said.

"Come on, Scarlet. Have a little faith in Phanty." Spider Man replied. "Sure she's creepy and kooky, but she's a really good friend. The last thing she would do is make things worse for us."

Just then, Spider Man's phone rang.

"That was fast." He answered his phone. "Hello?"

"Is this Spider Man? We hear you got a ghost problem!"

"Yeah. I take it you're the Boo Brothers?"

"That's right, pal. Phanty called and said you need our help."

"Sure do! Can you come right over?"

Just then, a white, transparent head popped out of Peter's phone. "Why, certainly!"

"GYAAAAAAAAH!" Spider Man threw his phone, it clanked on the floor.

A tough looking ghost in a yellow hat came through the phone. He reached into it and pulled out a skinny ghost in a green cap.

"Wow! Talk about long distance! Nyuk, nyuk, nyuk!" the skinny ghost laughed.

"Yeah, yeah, real funny, Shreako." He picked up the phone. "Hey, Meako. Ya stuck again?"

"Yeah, a little help?" a muffled voice said through the phone.

The ghost reached into the phone. "Heave ho!" He pulled and tugged until a third ghost came flying out and went through Spider Man.

"Brrr!" Spider Man hugged himself, shivering. It felt like a bucket of ice water was dumped on him.

"Oops! Sorry!" the ghost said, putting on his pink ball cap.

"M-M-More g-g-g-ghosts?!" Spider Man shouted in fright.

Scarlet Spider facepalmed. "I don't even wanna dignify this with a response..."

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Back up!" Spider Man said. "You guys are the ghost exterminators?!"

"You got it, Mac. We're the Boo Brothers, at your service. The name's Freako."

"I'm Shreako!" the skinny ghost chirped.

"And I'm Meako." said the tubby ghost.

"Uh, on second thought! We don't have any ghost problems here!" Spider Man insisted. "So, you guys can go back to...wherever you came!"

Freako frowned. "What are ya talkin' about, Mac?! There's your ghost right there!" He pointed to Scarlet Spider.

"Me?!"

"Yikes! He has no face! And those red eyes! Brrrrr!" Meako shivered.

"I'm not a-"

"Boo Brothers! Grab that ghost!" Freako commanded.

Scarlet Spider jumped back when the three goofball ghosts lunged for him!

"Wait! Guys! Stop!" Spider Man shouted, but the Boo Brothers tried to grab Scarlet, but he skillfully dodged them.

"Whoa! He's fidgety as a flea!" Freako said. "Fright Formation: Boo Bombers, away!"

The ghosts swooped down and turned themselves in a whirlwind that swept up Scarlet Spider off his feet!

"PUT ME DOOOOOWN!" Scarlet Spider screamed as he was spinning faster and faster in the Boo Brothers' cyclone.

"That's enough!" Spider Man shoot his webbing at the cyclone. He managed to tie up the ghosts, but Scarlet as well.

"Whoa! What is this?!" Freako said. "Some kind of party trick?!"

"Ew! It's icky and sticky!" Meako whimpered.

Scarlet Spider growled. "Why me?"

"Listen, Scarlet is not a ghost. He's scary, but not a ghost." Spider Man said as he untied Scarlet Spider.

The Boo Brothers managed to free themselves. "But if he's not a ghost, then where's the real one?"

"Besides us, that is! Nyuck, nyuck, nyuck!" Shreako joked.

"Quiet!" Freako bopped his brother up top the head.

"Well, if you punks must know, something big and invisible grabbed me and was treating me like a chew toy!" Scarlet Spider explained.

"And whatever it is, it's demolishing New York!" said Spider Man.

"Mmm, something big and invisible..." Freako and his brothers pondered over this.

Just then, Spider Man received a message about criminal activity at the docks. "Oh, great! It's Kraven!"

"The hunter? Fantastic..." Scarlet Spider pointed a finger at the Boo Brothers. "We'll deal with you clowns later. We've got bigger problems."

The two heroes took off.

"Wait, pal! What about your ghost?!" Freako called out.

"No time for that, Spooky!" Spider Man replied.

The ghosts grumped as they were left all alone.

"Can you believe those two knuckleheads giving us the brush off?!" Freako huffed.

Shreako crossed his arms. "Yeah! And they call us rude!"

"Wait a minute!" Meako gasped. "I think I know what their ghost problem is!"

* * *

At the docks, Spider Man and Scarlet Spider were looking for Kraven.

"Keep your eyes peeled, Kraven must have this whole dock rigged."

Laser nets shot out instantly. Scarlet Spider was able to dodge, but Spider Man was caught.

"So much for keeping your eyes peeled." Scarlet Spider said.

Kraven jumped out of the shadows and clashed with Scarlet Spider. "I thought you two bugs would show up." Kraven floated in his accented voice. "But I'm after a much bigger prize!"

"Not gonna happen, Bozo!"

"Huh?!"

Freako phased through Scarlet's chest and sucker punched Kraven.

Shreako and Meeko freed Spider Man from the net. "You okay?" asked Shreeko.

"Yeah! Thanks to you guys!" Spider Man said.

Kraven staggered back to his feet. "Ghosts? Bah! You don't scare me!"

Meako suddenly whistled very loudly.

"Uh, where you trying to scare him?" asked Spider Man. "Don't ghosts normally say boo or-"

"AAAAAAAAAAAH!" Kraven screamed as an invisible force grabbed him around the waist, held him up and shook him like a doll.

The superheroes stared in astonishment.

"Pal, meet your ghost problem." Freako said. "This is Spooky, our invisible dog."

"Invisible dog?!"

"Yeah! We've been looking for him for days!" Meako said. "The poor thing must have come here all scared and hungry! It's no wonder he's been tearing up the town!"

Spider Man looked back at Kraven being mauled by Spooky. "Spookymust be a pretty big dog..."

"Well, we're not sure if he is a dog. I mean, he _is_ invisible." Freako said.

Kraven was thrown very hard to the ground by Spooky. His clothes were torn and he was saturated in ghostly drool.

"Gross!" Spider Man said.

"Good boy, Boo!" Meako said. "Or girl..."

"Really? You don't know if it's a boy or a girl?" Scarlet Spider said.

Meako shrugged. "Nope. All his parts are invisible." He took off his hat, reached inside and pulled out a LARGE dog collar. He put it around Boo's neck.

"Well, thanks to Spooky, whatever it is, saved our skins!" Spider Man said. "And you guys were a big help too! Guess Phanty made the right choice after all."

"Of course, pal! We like helping!" Freako said.

"Another job done for the Boo Brothers!" Shreako said heroically.

"Sorry about the rough start, Spider Man." Freako said, shaking hands with the web slinger.

"It's okay." Spider Man looked at Scarlet Spider. "I can't blame you for the mix-up."

Scarlet Spider leered at his fellow Spider. "You keep talking like that and you're gonna end up a ghost!"

The ghosts laughed.

"I gotta remember that one!" Shreako said.

"Yeah? Maybe this'll help ya remember!" Freako grabbed his brother's head, pulled it back and fired it at Meako like a slingshot.

Spider Man chuckled, shaking his head. "You gotta love these family moments."

* * *

The Boo Brothers and their dog Spooky said their last goodbyes to the heroes.

"Later, Spidey!"

"Take it easy, fellas!"

"See ya on the other side! Nyuck, nyuck, nyuck!"

"ARF! ARRF!"

They watched the brothers fly off into the night sky.

"See, Scarlet? Thank rob the Boo Brothers, our ghost problem." said Spider Man.

"Yeah, since _they_ were the cause of the problem with that dog." Scarlet Spider noted. "But they did make things right in the end."

Spidey patted his friend's shoulder. "Very true. Let's go home."

The two heroes returned to SHIELD, where Spider Man eagerly told his friends of his adventure with the kooky cool Boo Brothers.


End file.
